A stroke in the park
by Immortal Lovett
Summary: Working for the Order might start out boring, but when a certain seductive Death Eater crosses Tonks's path she enjoys her evening walk in the park a lot more than she expected to....


**Dedicated to my bbz, Emma, who set me this as a competition! :D My first ever fem slash ;)**

A high maniacal laughter pierced the blackened night in the same manner a tattoo needle stabs its ink into skin, leaving a permanent stain in its memory. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled crazily as she tore after the mousey haired female.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix shrieked into the cloudless air. The sound ricocheted around the city's streets alongside the echoes of her laughter.

The curse missed Tonks as she ducked out of the way into a faintly lit park. Following suit, Bella was now surrounded by trees and bushes. She slowed a little having lost sight of her target, and glanced around eagerly, wand tightly poised for battle.

Lucius had joined Bellatrix this evening as they had received intelligence about Order members patrolling the London streets in order to safeguard the muggles. She and her brother in law had managed to corner Tonks and her werewolf. Lucius had fled after Lupin as he had attempted to allow Tonks the chance to escape. But his plan had backfired when Bellatrix chose to hunt her niece as opposed to conforming to Lupin's idea. Clearly Lupin was one of the soft sentimental bastards the Order was becoming famous for. Bellatrix, however, took tremendous pleasure in the torture of her blood traitor relatives. Certainly Sirius understood this.

Tentatively slipping into the park behind Tonks, Bella moved with discreet haste. It was vital to her that she caught her niece, how she loved to watch her precious face twist as she was in pain. Bellatrix was sure the attraction she felt for her niece was one of eagerness for her torture.

Sensing movement up ahead, Bella paused and stole behind the nearest tree. Avoiding touching the rough bark, she peered round the wide trunk in an attempt to locate her prey. She shot a curse in the direction just to be sure.

A small scream emitted itself from the trees. Bellatrix had hit her niece with the cruciatus curse. Not bothering to hold it, and prolong the pain, for the time being at least, Bellatrix moved into the clearing and approached the small figure now lying on the floor.

Lay amongst the debris Tonks was curled in the foetal position. The woman was highly skilled and clever, yet she could not handle pain well. Bellatrix got off on inflicting pain, the excitement of her intended victims increased suffering magnifying her every nerve, leaving Bella aware of every delightful sensation.

The cool night air breathed down her neck, its force gentle enough to only sway the dying grass underfoot. Leaves above their heads rustled in a similar manner to that of a plastic carrier, enveloping them as a bag would its contents, occasionally a dead leaf fell softly beside them. Bellatrix had neglected to don her coat, and therefore her ample bosom was half naked against the refreshing breeze, a titillating experience as they protruded from her corset top.

Sweeping along the fallen leaves and other floor covering characteristic of woods, Bella's silky black skirt rippled like the waves in the sea, her top clinging to her every curve and displaying her sensual beauty as she moved her elegant hips.

Tonks remained on the floor, turning her head to face her Aunt. The mousy brown hair so uncharacteristic of the usually bubbly girl was splayed out, entangling itself with the spiky grass. It has not rained in a few days but the floor still retained some dampness, which didn't hesitate to imprint itself on Tonks' form. Unbeknown to Tonks, she was not the only one with a dampness spreading down her legs, albeit from a very different cause.

'Aunt Bellatrix, please....' Tonks didn't know what to say. This woman, her mother's sister, was almost a stranger to her. Even looking into those brown eyes, that familiar face, Tonks struggled to see the resemblance. Her own mother was a gentle woman, kind hearted. Bellatrix had a stony stare, a seducing smirk, and a love for all things dark. Tonks was positively petrified.

'Nymphadora!' Bellatrix giggled as she sang her nieces name. Her teeth were now visible as she grinned widely, watching the girls every move through her eyebrows.

'Bellatrix' Tonks hissed, her absolute distaste evident on the grimace tainting her delightfully feminine features. Beginning to sit slowly she trained her gaze on her Aunt's face, ensuring as she held out her wand she would be prepared to use it when the occasion arose.

'Be careful Nymphadora, we wouldn't want any harm to come to that.... that _thing_ inside of you.' Bellatrix's own wand danced in front of her, pointing at her niece as she struggled to rise from the floor. An amused smirk was pasted over her bewitching features, her tongue slipping from between her pouty purple lips to trail itself over the upper, eyebrows raising crazily for emphasis of her despise and disgust.

'How _dare_ you, Bellatrix! Your small mind and odious opinions are discreditable.' Tonks continued to struggle as she felt around on the uneven ground for a suitable position which might aid her in her attempt at standing. Thankfully she was still capable of manipulating her wand, even if her current physical state was causing her problems.

Tonks believed deep down that her Aunt would not actually kill her. Although she had murdered Sirius, and although they hated one another immensely, there still appeared an understanding that Bellatrix would not kill her sisters' child. Andromeda spoke very highly of Bellatrix, even though they had a long time ago parted friendship, and Tonks knew the sisters had been unbelievably close once upon a time. In life there were just some relationships that affected people, and some love that could not be severed no matter what. Tonks knew her mother longed to speak to Bella again, that her sister meant a lot to her, but yet Bella's choices meant this was not probable. And even though Bellatrix supported the dark arts, and was therefore unaccustomed to any display of love, or weakness, she did hold blood ties high in her priorities.

Bellatrix held out her hand for Tonks, a seemingly innocent gesture. Tonks did not take it, knowing full well there was a catch. She was correct.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix watched intently and her niece shrivelled once more into the ground. The pregnant form shook with the pain as large beads of sweat dropped from her brow. As a result of the shock Tonks had dropped her wand and both hands were clenched into tight fists with her neatly manicured nails digging unconventionally into her palms. Her face was contorted with anguish as she endeavoured to throw off the curse in an attempt to ensure no harm came to her baby.

Lifting the unforgivable curse, her most favourite ever, Bellatrix grinned maliciously. The throbbing in her cunt was telling her that it was time she was seen to. Impossible as it seemed, this young woman was turning Bellatrix on, encouraging her unknowingly and most definitely unintentionally.

Many years ago sex became interlinked with torture and punishment for Bella. Some may label her as a sexual deviant as she now required this sort of situation to get off. But who better to not judge than family, however distant. In another respect they were alone on a warm dark evening, secluded by dense trees, seduced by hate, Bella being led by her longing for inflicting pain. It was conceivable therefore that Bellatrix Lestrange was getting naughty ideas.

'Accio wand!'

As the wand flew from amongst the grass, swiftly and unstopping towards Bella's outstretched hand, Tonks spun and reached out in an attempt to prevent the inevitable. Once wand less in her Aunts clutched she knew she was fucked.

'Don't even think about it Nymphadora!' Bellatrix could not keep the amusement out of her voice, nor could she control any other automatic body reaction. An almost innocent smile was persisting with its impression on Bella's delicate face, failing miserably to hide any other arousing changes. The ache in her lower belly was pulsing her desire through every vein, forcing her to proceed with the 'torture'. Not that she was complaining. Soon she would ensure she had her release.

Tonks remained sat in the grass. She figured if she complied with her Aunt she would escape fairly unhurt. Now wand less it would be suicidal to argue with this forceful dominating woman, even if she was alluring.

Bellatrix slowly stepped closer, leering over Tonks. Her deep eyes never once left her prey; she was the predator, a hawk in the night. She reached her hand down toward the young woman lying at her feet. Tonks sucked in a sharp breath failing miserably to disguise her fear. A finger touched her gently on her bare neck and began to move slowly down her body, between her rounded breasts, inflated from the pregnancy. The pressure was intense, Bella's nail leaving an image in Tonks's mind that she had been sliced open, thankfully not a realistic image.

The finger came to a pause at the roundest point of Tonks's belly. Bella eyed her niece, watching for her response in tantalising anticipation. She would enjoy it far more if the woman resisted. Judging by the warmth in her cunt, and the dampness between her toned thighs, thankfully hidden for now under her skirt, Tonks was rightfully shitting herself.

Removing her hand, Bella swiped her wand through the air simultaneously, a crazed grin on her face. Tonks, unaware of Bella's intentions due to her insistence on silent casting, was filled with foreboding distress in the split second before the spell took effect.

Eyes closed tight at this point Tonks felt herself fly through the air, leaving the grassy ground behind with slight gratitude. Her back slammed into a hard, rounded object, which she realised was a tree. Binding ropes laced their way over her arms and legs, ensuring she could not move, not fight, and barely breathe. Her head became light, and Tonks would not admit to herself that the fainting had actually ceased to bother her for about a month now. If she did admit that she might admit to herself that she was actually curiously anticipating what was to follow. Once she admitted that, her aunt would know, and then she would proceed to actually do it.

Bella's cunt was now thinking for her. The need to fuck this delectably fresh piece of meat was overpowering her senses. Striding over toward the tree which she had restrained Tonks to, she cackled loudly into the deserted park. A scampering squirrel flew past them, clearly disturbed and afraid. And with good reason Tonks thought wryly.

Raising her wand, Bella placed the tip on Tonks's temple, gentle pressure stopped the whimpering escaping Tonks's mouth. She then proceeded to run the wand over all the bare skin she could see; neck, arms, breasts....

A speedy flick of her wand and Tonks's clothes faded from her lithe body. She gasped in fear. Now her aunt would see exactly what she thought of this situation. A blush crept onto her full cheeks, reminding Bella of the spirited young woman her niece was, even if her depressed exterior currently displayed a misleading personality.

Unfortunately for Tonks there was a definite snag when being a metamorphmagus. Her inner emotions would be uncontrollably visible to anyone who knew her. This was the reason her hair was now lightening to the bubblegum pink she was renowned for. What she could also not hide for much longer was the throbbing deep inside her, something that would not be blamed on the child.

Bella sniggered.

'Ahh, look. The little blood traitor is about to attempt to deceive her Aunty, and about to betray her werewolf!'

Closing her face in on Tonks's, her breath tickling and teasing the pregnant woman's pretty little face, Bella slipped her snakelike tongue out between her sensual lips and licked from the jaw straight up Tonks's face. Tonks trembled in fear and wonderment. She ended on her forehead and planted a small kiss before removing her touch. Her dominance was expressed now. They both knew their places.

Tonks, her face struggling to stay as blank as she could keep it, her hair deceiving her drastically, attempted to wriggle out of the situation.

'You're actually going to rape me Bella?' She could think of nothing else to say, this woman would stop for nothing.

'Rape?! Surely you understand that to rape you I would have to fuck you, and you would have to refuse. You and I both know that you won't be refusing me.' Bella clearly knew what she was doing.

Tonks was speechless. She didn't want this, but she really did. It wasn't right, but it would satisfy her, would likely be the most delicious sex she would ever have. She was becoming wet, the feel of her secretions on her inner thigh a great embarrassment to her.

'In fact, _you_ are going to ask for it. I am going to make you _beg_.' Simply put for effect, Bella received her intended reaction. Tonks actually moaned when her aunt snarled her final word. She was fighting so hard to hide her desire, her obvious arousal, but it was not washing with Bella.

Not having the words to respond, Tonks remained dumb. Once more Bella invaded her personal space. Warm almost poisonous breath fluttered over Tonks's neck as butterflies flitted around her stomach. She was hot for her aunt. Her mother's own sister. This was unnatural.

'Nymphadora.' Bella slurred, planting gentle kisses on the other woman's neck with surprising gentleness.

'Don't call me Nymphadora!' Tonks's last ditch attempt at defiance shot from her. Bella giggled softly, tauntingly.

Sharp teeth pierced Tonks's neck before she understood what was happening. The pain spread like pins into her throat as she struggled for breath. Obviously the shock and pain was too much for Tonks and her eyes began to water, causing Bella to bite harder, her lips grinning as she did so.

Once more an intense throbbing overtook Bella's cunt with arousal at the suffering she was inflicting. Still fully clothed she was managing to hide this from her victim, yet she didn't really want to. She needed the girl to satiate the pulsing, lick up all the juice she was expelling in a fashion almost matching the tears falling from Tonks's cheeks.

Bella began to taste metal as she sucked a little of the sanguine fluid from her niece and swallowed. Her hands could not hold off any longer and she tucked both wands into her pocket before grasping Tonks's large breasts and began caressing them forcefully. Tonks would have collapsed were she not tied so tight; the feel of Bella's fingers was electrifying, sending shivers up her spine.

One hand removed itself from her breast as the other pinched and massaged the erect pink nipple, and Bella moved it slowly toward Tonks's dripping cunt. Using a single finger Bella simply touched the entrance of Tonks. Her finger was immediately covered and the precious liquid began to slide down and cover her finger before she had chance to pull away.

Finally Bella removed her mouth, blood dribbling from her parted lips. She smiled rather sweetly, bringing the shiny finger to her lips and spreading the liquid over her lips so it mixed with the blood. She proceeded to lick hungrily until the finger was void of both blood and juices. Red remained crusted on her small pointed chin where her tongue could not reach.

'Now you will remember, when you look at your pretty little face as you brush your hair in the morning, that yes, this _really did_ happen.' She chuckled evilly.

Tonks had no response. Her aunt had her at her mercy, and she knew that in the morning she _would_ remember this, and for a long time after that.

Standing but a couple of feet from Tonks, Bella slipped her hand down her top, and began to pinch her own nipple, while her other hand ran itself down Tonks's nakedness.

'You want to touch me, you filthy little whore?!' Bella was teasing poor Tonks immensely. Tonks wanted nothing more than to bury herself deep inside her aunt's cunt and have her come all over her hand.

'Yes, Aunt Bellatrix.' Tonks's instincts told her she was to behave. At least by doing so she may actually get what she desired.

'You need to ask for it.' Plain and simple, Bella was playing games now.

'Please Aunt Bellatrix, please let me touch you.' Tonks squeezed her thighs together in longing. Her womanhood longed to be touched, and she needed to touch Bella's. Never had she accepted her attraction to women. It was not a common occurrence in her family therefore it was not spoken of. Because of this Tonks had slept with only one woman, and had told herself repeatedly that she was simply doing it for the experience. Now she knew it was an experience she wanted to repeat over and over.

Continuing to play with her niece's body as if it were her property, caressing her skin rather gently, Bella used her other hand to untie her corset from behind her own back, choosing to ignore the captive woman's pleading. Once the ribbon had been slipped out from its bow, she unclasped the links of the corset and allowed it to fall elegantly to the floor, leaving Bella half naked, her plump breasts tense from the cool air.

'Ok, you filthy slag, here I am. I want you to touch me, I want you to feel how wet I am, _all_ for you.' Her most captivating grin smeared over her lips, Bella's imagination ran away with her. She was teasing the young woman, knowing she could not be touched by Tonks. The drive in her cunt was forcing her to take control. Tonks was naked and tied up, her womanly figure just waiting to be tasted.

Tugging her arms in an attempt to free herself and squeezing her legs together once more in lust, Tonks gasped. Tied so tight against the tree she had no chance of freeing herself to please the ache in her belly. Eyes closing slightly in her lust, as it washed over her senses leaving her unaware of the owl above their sheltering trees, Tonks was imaging what it would feel like to have her own aunt's tongue flicking over her body.

Never missing a trick, Bella was fully aware of what Tonks wanted. The teasing was getting to them both. Bella wanted something done about her aroused state, and soon.

Aiming her wand at a twig on the floor, a flash of blue light misted Tonks's view before the twig had been transfigured and came back into view.

Atop the crispy grass a black leather spanker had appeared in place of the rotting piece of wood. Tonks's cunt spasmed in sweet anticipation, and trepidation.

Bella grasped the handle hard and picked the object up from the floor. Standing again, she approached Tonks, moved her face close to hers, and whispered.

'Now you will be punished for your dirty thoughts. Now you will _feel_ how bad you are.' Bella nibbled on her ear lobe, breath tickling the side of her face. Tonks groaned slightly in longing. Bella grinned, standing back and aiming her wand at Tonks.

The restraints loosened on Tonks, snaking their way instead to steal her wrists like a pair of cuffs. Unfortunately, or maybe not quite so, the ropes remained wrapped tightly on the tree trunk as well. Bella grinned again.

'On your hands and knees. Now!' Bella took hold of Tonks's thin neck and pushed. The weaker woman crumpled, falling to the floor rather ungracefully.

Positioning herself speedily as to her orders, Tonks's now pink hair fell in wisps over her slightly embarrassed face. She tried to curl herself up into a tight ball, whilst conforming to her aunt's request.

Thwack.

Bella brought the spanker down, not overly hard, onto Tonks's bare rounded arse. Tonks yelped uncontrollably. Her whole body shook, and not from pleasure.

Smack.

Continuing to hit her niece, Bella felt a familiar tugging once more in her cunt. Being dominant really turned her on. It was so much better when her conquest resisted, and pretended not to want it, not to want her. Even the thought of it could make her wet.

Tonks's bare skin was becoming ever so tantalisingly sore, yet it was not this that concerned her. Her cunt was now pulsing, a warming pushing its way through her body towards her delicate area. But it was of paramount importance that she remained straight faced and did not let on that she was actually enjoying it.

This, well, this _violence_ was succeeding in turning her on, bringing her pleasure she had not understood until now.

The spanker was slicing the air as Bella increased the speed and pressure, her enthusiasm escalating with the view. Tonks was shaking, both from pleasure and pain. Small gasps shot from her mouth each time Bella brought the spanker down.

'You like it, don't you!?'Bella grunted between hits.

'Yyyyeessss, Aunt.... Belluurr' Tonks was having trouble controlling her body. Her slick wetness was trailing from her precious cunt down her inner thighs, leaving them slippery and showing obvious arousal. Not only was this an immensely intoxicating happening, it was also very shameful for a pregnant and taken woman.

A hand found its position just inside Tonks's knee as the pain continued to reverberate on her arse with harsh whack. Long fingers found the liquid and drew their way up toward their source teasingly. Tonks arched her back in her thrilling state as the fingers approached her womanhood slowly, her head now thrown back as she drew in deep breaths.

Bella's fingers reached their destination, the other hand persisting its beating of Tonks's bottom. The delicious nectar, in copious amounts, allowed Bella to drive three fingers into her niece with ease. As her fingers slipped in, Tonks erupted, the immeasurable delight spurting from her as her unsuspected climax overwhelmed her every sense. Bella's hand and arm, their services mostly unused, were becoming as slick as Tonks's thighs as her orgasm spasmed her cunt around Bella's fingers.

A throaty moan came from Tonks as the orgasm shook her spine, and she moved her hips to ride it out on her aunt's hand. The contractions wound their way through every muscle leaving her relaxed in her aunt's captor, not an overly wise position when all things were considered. Right now, Tonks didn't actually care.

Coming down from her orgasm Tonks opened her eyes and looked around. She felt as if she had woken from the most invigorating sleep. Not much was visible in amongst the trees but she did see her aunt standing back up behind her from the corner of her eye.

Bella wanted this woman, and she wanted her now. Tonks was too scared and too turned on to bother trying to run. Plus there was the fact that she was naked and wand less.

Walking around Tonks so she was directly in front of her, Bella hastily rode her skirt down her curvaceous hips and allowed it to sheet the floor. She stepped out, wearing fishnets and nothing else. Her long legs were slim and shapely, her pubic hair short and black as the night's starless sky. Tonks was transfixed.

Taking a handful of Tonks's hair in her fist Bella pushed Tonks's head into her crotch with slightly over enthusiastic force. Tonks called out in shock.

'Taste it. Drink it down like a good little girl.' Bella's voice was more raspy than usual, her arousal clear to Tonks in her damp dark curls.

Still restrained, hands tied together, Tonks eased her head back so she could feel her Aunt's wetness on her lips. She then proceeded to expel her tongue slowly, dragging it along Bella's bulging clit and sending a shiver up Bella's spine.

Tonks continued to run her tongue over the silky nub in a circular motion, alternating with some pressured flicks, occasionally delving into Bella's cunt which shook her entire being with delectable spirit. Bella moaned softly as she finally got the attention she wanted. She knew Tonks would not refuse her this, not only would she not dare to, but Bella could see, hear, feel, the effect this was having.

Bella continued to hold onto her niece's hair firmly, yet this did not seem to bother Tonks. In fact it was exciting her to service such a beautiful woman in such a forceful and sexy way. Sharp breaths entered and escaped Bella's lungs as Tonks continued to eat her fruit.

Taking her clit in her mouth Tonks sucked forcefully, gliding her tongue over the daintily sensitive part. The immensity of this alternation for Bella was as drastic as the winds of a hurricane compared with its centre. Upon reaching the centre everything was just fine; the feeling of Tonks was now blissful. A groan of pleasure came from Bella as her gentle brown eyes closed.

Grinding her hips into Tonks's face in order to aid the young woman, and enjoy the feeling as much as possible, Bella felt the tugging in the cunt begin to build into a warmth which settled heavily around her womanhood.

Tonks wanted to touch her aunt as she worked her tongue on her. The more she tugged on the rope, the tighter it became. Tonks knew that her aunt's skin was delicately soft and milky, and she wanted to feel this in her hands. The wetness covering Bella's cunt was longing for Tonks to enter her, to drown her fingers in her milk.

Bella, wand still in hand, flicked the ropes away so that they dissolved from Tonks. Now free to feel her every orifice Tonks smoothed her hands up Bella's outer thighs. The nerve endings all over Bella awoke as the blood pumped to her groin more furiously.

Moving her hands round to Bella's peachy arse she grabbed hard, digging her nails in, and causing Bella to gasp. Tonks paused her oral attentions in complete fear.

'Dont stop now you silly girl, drink down your Aunty, now!'

Resuming her furious licking and sucking Tonks complied. The taste of Bella was like the sweetest potion, intended to capture and ensnare the senses of the drinker. Bella thrust her hips further into Tonks's face as the stimulation began to reach heavenly heights. Taking her Aunt's clit in her mouth once more, sucking more firmly and energetically licking her tongue over it in the suction, Tonks slid her right hand between Bella's legs and entered two fingers roughly.

Beginning to stroke the swollen spot inside, Tonks continued with her mouth as well. Bella was groaning and gasping with her gratifying dedication to giving delicious pleasure. Tonks dug her finger nails so tightly into Bella's arse with her left hand that a small amount of blood was brought to the surface, and left visible marks of Tonks's passion.

Bella tugged hard on Tonks's hair as her body jolted with the beginning spasms of her climax. Warm come shot onto Tonks's face as Bella shook and writhed around on her face. Great waves, immense in their vigour and delivering infinite fruition, powered their way through her and seemingly resonating through each tense muscle inducing a calmness only a truly beautiful orgasm can bring on.

Once Bella had ceased her thrusting, Tonks slipped her dripping fingers from Bella slowly. She swallowed the last offerings from her Aunt's orgasm and pulled back from her. Looking up as Bella looked down, their eyes connected and Bella smirked. Tonks hoped it was gratitude flashing over her porcelain features, but Bella wasn't thankful as she knew she could get what she wanted when she wanted it. All Bella was thinking was how she could fuck Tonks next. Bella was not done yet.

Both women failed to notice the light mist that had begun to settle around them. The air had cooled significantly, but the breeze had not intensified. Bella kneeled slowly in front of Tonks, both women naked and sinfully horny; they didn't hesitate to lean in to kiss. Their lips touched angrily as Bella led them. Hands roamed the others body, touching every physical asset they could reach, especially with Tonks's belly in the way.

Breasts pressed against one another's as their tongues explored each other, Bella nipping Tonks's lips periodically. A metallic taste entered each of their mouths signalling the piercing of Tonks's lip. Excitement bubbled in Bella's stomach as her hands continued to travel all over her niece, caressing her breasts, pinching her nipples, scratching her back. Their mouths mixed with their saliva and the blood, so rich and tasty.

Tonks was also becoming more enthusiastic and confident. Her Aunt's desire for her niece's body was obviously higher than her need to kill her. Both wands lay discarded, forgotten for the time being.

Lowering her kisses Bella began to nibble down Tonks's face and onto her neck. Prominent angry purple rings were being left on the flesh, alongside the open bite from earlier. Bella was wholehearted in her passion, fierce as was to be expected of the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. In her head she rationalised her actions. If only he had loved her, even just physically the way her bastard of a husband could not, she would have resisted the temptation. As it stood she felt this was sufficient payback, and a plentiful reward.

The biting got more painful and Tonks grabbed Bella's shoulders, her head thrown back foolishly to give Bella easy access to her neck. When Bella, her hands remaining on Tonks's pert boobs, began to move her fervent kissing towards her boobs, Tonks dragged her nails down Bella's back, bumping over every rib and causing deep red slits to seep blood in an animated fashion. Bella almost screamed.

Taking her mouth from Tonks's body she pushed the younger woman backwards, making her roll onto her back suddenly. Bella grabbed her wand up from the solid floor once more and aimed it at Tonks who lay motionless, almost daring to look in Bella's eyes, but not quite.

A blue flash, almost like a firework, came to a head next to Tonks's head, barely avoiding her hair but causing a tickle on her cheek. The once broken branch that she had narrowly missed when she fell had been successfully transfigured....

'Open your legs, you slut!' Bella screamed. She was horny, angry and regaining control. Tonks obliged, not only out of fear.

Bella grinned suggestively as she surveyed the exquisite individual that was her niece, laying naked on the floor and waiting for her. Her breasts were natural and they were perfectly rounded on her chest, her long slim legs parted slightly so Bella could see the wetness between them, somewhere she was keen to explore further.

The warm feeling was returning in her belly as she considered the possibilities. Tonks had not yet dared to look beside her head to see what lay there. She remained on her back with her eye carefully watching Bella, both curious and concerned about her next move.

Sashaying her way towards Tonks, and lowering herself to her knees so she knelt between the woman's legs, she pressed her thigh against Tonks's womanhood and experienced the secretions of her desire warm on her leg. Tonks gasped and began to grind herself against Bella's leg as the brunette leaned in to kiss Tonks.

Tonks's lip was sore, still sporting an open wound, yet she fought to dominate Bella as they tangled their tongues into one, their lips pressed as close together as Bella's leg was on Tonks's pussy. Bella ran her hands down Tonks's body, purposefully avoiding the bump holding the baby, and roughly fondled her breasts and arse. Afraid to touch her Aunt, Tonks grabbed onto short strands of grass as she rubbed her swollen clit on Bella.

Removing her right arm from Tonks's clammy skin Bella went to grab the pink item still unknown to Tonks as a dildo. Grabbing it firmly as they continued to kiss Bella put the tip to Tonks's temple, eliciting a predictable response of recoil from their kiss.

As Tonks turned her head to look at what it was on her face Bella moved the cock shaped toy to her niece's bloody lips. Tonks's eyes widened slightly her breath slowing.

'Suck it.' Bella was still on top, still in control, still enjoying herself immensely.

Complying as Bella knew she would, Tonks parted her plush lips and took the fake cock in her mouth. Bella moved it in and out, sometimes missing and slipping it over her outer cheek, grinning madly with her left hand pinching Tonks's left nipple teasingly sending sharp yet stimulating ripples through her.

'That's enough you slut!' Bella giggled, still grinning wildly, and taking the dildo from Tonks's mouth. Tonks had long since ceased rubbing herself on Bella's leg and now the two remained still, eyes connected in a silent understanding.

Kissing her one final time Bella began to remove herself from the position she had been maintaining. She kneeled up, and then stood slowly, Tonks's eyes watching her nakedness with ardent engrossment. The pink cock was in her hand as she moved to walk toward Tonks's head. Placing a foot either side of it and looking down on her body, Tonks moved to sit up.

'Stay there....' Bella ordered. Tonks lay back once more.

Bella bent once more and snaked her body down so that her cunt was in Tonks's face, and her face was so close to Tonks's hole. Leaning on her left hand Bella put the dildo onto Tonks's clit and turned it on so it began vibrating. Bella rubbed it over the woman's nub in a random fashion, allowing it to slip in the natural juices covering the area. Tonks's breathing quickened but she did not dare risk moving.

The feel of the girls' warm breath cooling as it hit her pussy was too much for Bella. She took the vibrating dildo from Tonks's clit and passed it under her, over Tonks's belly.

'Take it and fuck me with it, now!' Tonks moved at the speed of light despite her brimming desire and took the instrument, her hand brushing Bella's and sending innervating electricity through both their bodies.

Her cunt was more than ready for its girth as Tonks pushed it in with ease. The vibrations shook Bella to the core and she collapsed slightly, her hair falling on Tonks's wetness. Bella moaned throatily as Tonks pumped the phallic tool into her, mastering the correct angle so that the tip and vibrations massaged Bella's spot faultlessly.

Unable to remain so close to Tonks's pussy and ignore it Bella licked her way down the clit and entered her tongue inside Tonks. A loud moan tore from Tonks as she continued working on Bella, pushing her hips into her Aunt's face and easing Bella's tongue a little further in with sublime rapture causing her cunt to spasm, and in turn enticing a loud moan from Bella as she moved her right hand down to play with her own clit.

The vibrating cock inside Bella felt even more delectable when controlled by someone other than herself. She passed her fingers over her clit in her well rehearsed way, slipping freely in her syrup. Her niece was groaning softly at the view, and with the staggering heights of her own ravishment.

Regaining some control Tonks shifted her free hand and met Bella's on her pussy, taking over the stroking. Much to Tonks's relief Bella allowed her to continue and Bella moved her own hand to Tonks's cunt and entered with two fingers. The silky walls felt like heaven to her finger tips.

As Bella kept the pace of her licking and nibbling on Tonks, her fingers massaging the spot inside of her with vigour, Tonks maintained the correct angle while penetrating Bella with the dildo, and sliding her fingers over her clit, pinching, sliding, and rubbing it divinely. Their taut bodies were lithely sensual, their curves a sinful delight, both women enjoying the position, the pleasure, the predicament. Bella could feel her release fast approaching.

Small moans were escaping frequently from Bella's parted lips as she approached her orgasm, the vibrations offering greater heights of indulgence. Bella's clit was tingling with stimulation as her cunt began to throb warmly.

Tonks increased her speed as she could feel her Aunt fast approaching her climax. It was all Bella needed to encourage her, and she felt an almost spiritual ecstasy overwhelming her as she jerked her body with the waves washing through her.

A deep convulsing shot from her cunt as her clit also caused an orgasm, the tingling turning heavenly and adding immensely to the spasms in her cunt. A double orgasm was something no man had ever been able to invoke in her; no wonder this woman turned her on so much. Bella practically screamed inside, her eyes closing with the force, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Warm liquid squirted onto Tonks's face, as she attempted to watch the personal show, her eyes almost rolled back with her own pleasure. This pushed Tonks over the edge as the taste of her Aunt met her mouth once more.

Tonks came just as hard as Bella, her hips meeting Bella forcefully as she rode her climax out, Bella drinking everything she was offered in the aftermath of her own orgasm, fingers still stroking rapidly inside her.

Once recovered, they disentangled themselves both, silently moving to their wands. Bella held hers out causing Tonks's clothes to reappear on the woman's body. Giving another flick her own clothes shifted themselves onto her curves immediately.

'You fuck better than Sirius. I may consider sparing your life.' Bella disapparated without a backward glance.

**Spare a sex, sorry sec, to let me know what you thought! I need to know what I should write next :D**


End file.
